


TMI stuff

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Malec, Multi, Saphael, Sizzy - Freeform, clace, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Simon speaks Russian</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Raphael's pissed (When isn't he?)

Simon slowly tiptoed into the hotel, hoping Raphael was either asleep or out. No such luck. As soon as he crossed through the doorway, he felt a breeze behind him and the smell of mint.

Simon sighed and turned around, "Raphael."

The older vampire crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. He gave Simon a once-over, stiffening when he saw the bullet holes in Simon's shirt. He quickly strode forward towards the younger boy and gingerly smoothed his hand over Simon's chest.

He looked at him and clenched his jaw, "What happened." It was not a question, it was a demand.

Simon smiled apologetically, "Yeah..." He told Raphael what had happened, wincing now and then when the older boy would clench his fists or breathe out angrily.

Raphael grabbed Simon's arm and quickly strode upstairs to his room, "Idiota..." He mumbled.

Simon looked around at the room that Raphael brought him to, "What are we doing here?"

Raphael threw Simon a black T-shirt from the closet, "Getting you a new shirt so I don't have to see those bullet holes anymore."

Simon shrugged and pulled the ruined shirt above his head. Raphael swallowed hard and willed his fangs not to show. The last thing he needed was for the younger boy to know how he felt.

Simon, oblivious to Raphael's internal struggle, grabbed the shirt from the bed and slipped it on, shivering at the feel of the soft material on his bare skin. Raphael cleared his throat and crossed his arms once more, sitting on the dresser, legs splayed comfortably. Simon's eyes darted across Raphael's smaller frame, not lingering too long on anything. The last thing he needed was for the older boy to know how he felt.

Raphael leaned back, looking at Simon, "You need to be more careful pichón. Just because you are a vampire doesn't mean you can't be killed."

Simon sat on the bed across from Raphael, "I know that. I just wanted to help Luke so he can help Clary."

The older boy's face darkened, "If you don't give up this..." His hands gestured vaguely, "Fools errand you call love..." He gave Simon a look, "It'll be the end of you."

Simon saw something flicker across Raphael's face, he couldn't tell what it was, "I don't love her." He blurted without thinking.

Raphael looked shocked, "Oh?"

Simon shook his head, "No, I thought I did." He fumbled with the hem of his-Raphael's shirt, "There's this other guy..."

Raphael's face fell, "Sí, Jace."

Simon smiled a bit, "No I mean, there's this other guy...that I uh..." He looked at Raphael suggestively.

If the older vampire could have blushed, his face would be deep red. He couldn't believe Simon was saying this. He looked at the younger boy and saw that Simon has looking down at his hands.

Raphael stood and walked over to Simon. He gently gripped Simon's chin, lifting his face so he could see his eyes. The younger boy's fangs were already full length.

Raphael didn't even fight it when his slid out, "Simon..."

Simon's eyes widened at the intimate way Raphael said his name, "Y-yeah?"

Raphael stepped closer, standing between Simon's legs, faces a breath apart, "I-"

He was cut off by Simon grabbing his jacket collar and crashing their lips together. Raphael gasped and his hand automatically went to cup the back of Simon's neck.

Their lips moved together in a frenzy. It was a clash of lips, and teeth. Raphael pulled back and left a trail of kisses down Simon's neck, leaving marks as he nibbled on his throat.

Simon pulled back and leaned his forehead against Raphael's. The older boy pressed another kiss to Simon's lips. They both smiled at each other.

Maybe this whole vampire thing would work after all.


	2. Talking in tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Simon speaks Russian

Simon slipped the matching jacket on for the suit he was borrowing from Raphael. He was still a bit shocked the older vampire had agreed to let him borrow one, what with his history with Raphael's jackets and all. Yet here he was, looking dashing in a deep blue Armani suit. His mother would probably cry at the price.

He buttoned the last button and felt his lips curl up into a bit of a smile. He looked hot. He felt amazing.

Raphael slipped into the room to check on Simon and stopped dead in his tracks. He instantly regretted letting Simon borrow one of his suits. He never would have said yes if he'd known how the fledgling would look, hot.

Simon saw him in the mirror and his face burst into his cheeky grin as he turned and held his arms out a bit, "How do I look?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Raphael swallowed hard, internally screaming very loud, "You look fine."

Simon's smile wavered and he frowned, turning around and looking in the mirror again, "It looks bad doesn't it...I guess sharply dressed isn't really my style anyways." He slipped off the jacket, setting it on the arm of the couch and reached for his tie.

Raphael beat him to it, suddenly standing in front of him, breathing a bit weird. Simon looked at him, trying to figure out what's wrong. He couldn't tell, Raphael was acting too weird.

He fumbled with the cuff on his sleeve, "Uh, Raphael? You okay?"

The other boy looked up and swallowed, "Of course."

Simon raised an eyebrow, still trying to undo the button on his cuff, "Are you sure? Because you're breathing pretty hard for a downworlder who doesn't have to, ya know...breathe?"

Raphael rolled his eyes and made a sound of annoyance, "Stop fumbling with that maldito button. And put the jacket back on." (Damn)

Simon frowned, "But you said-"

Raphael cut him off, "I know what I said. What I should have said is, nos fijamos gallardamente guapo." (You look dashingly handsome.)

Simon frowned, "I only took one year of Spanish. I don't know-"

He was cut off yet again, this time by Raphael's soft lips. Simon's eyes widened and he didn't know what to do with his hands, so he settled for closing his eyes and letting his arms hang at his side's. Raphael pulled back and frowned.

He chewed on his lip, "Lo siento...I just thought-" (I am sorry)

This time it was Simon cutting Raphael off. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Raphael's and wrapped an arm around his waist, the other tangling in the older boy's dark hair. Raphael smiled into the kiss.

It was short, but sweet and when Simon pulled back, Raphael grinned, "Que recuperar mi a principios de disculpa. Quién sabía ruidoso mundanos eran tan caliente?" (I take back my earlier apology. Who knew noisy mundanes were so hot?)

Simon grinned in response, "I have no idea what you just said but I know what caliente means." He waggled his eyebrows.

Raphael laughed, "I'm kind of glad you don't speak Spanish. Now I can say whatever I want to and you won't understand a word." He smirked and leaned in, nipping at Simon's ear, "Voy a la ruina que, suavemente." (I am going to ruin you, gently.)

Simon shivered and moved, suddenly Raphael was pinned to the wall, Simon pressing feathery kisses to his throat, "Davayte posmotrim, kak vam eto nravitsya, Rafael'..." (Let's see how you like it, Raphael.)

Raphael's eyes widened, should he tell Simon he spoke Russian too? He decided it would be more fun to pretend not to know. He smirked to himself.

He flipped them so Simon was the one pinned to the wall, "Lo vas a lamentar eso." (You will regret that.)

Simon chuckled and captured Raphael's lips in a kiss. He decided not to tell Raphael he actually could speak Spanish. It was much more interesting.

Raphael pulled back and pressed a kiss to Simon's collarbone, "Vy svodyat menya s uma." (You are driving me insane.)

Simon gave a throaty laugh, "Como si hubiera sido mucho más fácil para mí." (Like its been much easier for me.)

After a moment Raphael stilled and Simon's eyes shot open. Neither of them had even noticed when they spoke in the other's language. Simon grinned and Raphael chuckled.

He smiled at Simon, "Well, I suppose that won't work."

Simon raised an eyebrow, "What won't work?"

Raphael simply grinned, all teeth and fangs, as he leaned down and sucked a hickey onto Simon's throat, just under his jaw, sure to be seen. Simon groaned and Raphael pulled back, still grinning yet for a different reason now. Oh if only vampires could blush, Simon would be as red as blood.

Simon looked down, embarrassed, "Sorry..."

Raphael frowned and captured the younger boy's lips with his own, kissing him hard, "Never. Apologize to me."

Simon smiled, "What if I rip a jacket again."

Raphael snorted, "If you rip another jacket, I'll rip you. There won't be enough of you to apologize."

Simon smiled and looked at the clock, "Crap! The wedding!"

Raphael smirked, "Well, normally I'd like to go on at least one date first but-"

Simon cut him off, slapping his shoulder, "Alec's wedding you idiota." (Idiot)

Raphael grinned, "Fine. Run along but I expect you and my suit back in one piece."

Simon laughed and mock saluted him, "Yes sir."

Raphael simply looked at him and smirked, "Because I want to be the one who takes it off you."

Simon's haw dropped and he blinked, Raphael left in a blur, laughing. Simon shook his head and left for the wedding. He didn't stop smiling the whole night.


	3. Alec hits on Jace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first TMI fic I wrote. *sniff* that was so long ago...

Alec woke up and noticed two figures leaning over him. Automatically, he punched the left one square in the nose and lunged for the right one, only for them to jump back out of reach. Once his vision cleared, too much alcohol last night, he realized the two figures were his siblings, and the one he had just brutally socked in the face, was Jace.

Alec cringed, "Oops...sorry bro."

Jace moaned from the fetal position he was currently curled in on the older boy's floor. Izzy laughed and jumped on her brother's bed. It was then that Alec realized the situation.

He frowned, "Why are you two in my room?" He glanced at the alarm clock on his cluttered desk, "At six in the morning???" He groaned and flopped back into his warm bed.

There was a pop from Jace's general area and then the blonde sat up, holding his obviously broken nose, "We wanted to see if you had made it home okay." His voice was a bit nasally.

Alec yawned, "Well, I'm home. And I'm okay. Now leave!"

Izzy smirked, "You didn't get home till after one last night. And your whole body is covered in glitter. Where were you?"

The brunette's face burned, "I was out."

Jace crossed his arms, his nose healed and the rune on his neck fading, "We got that much. But where exactly is 'out'?"

Alec groaned mentally, "It doesn't matter. I'm older than both of you so drop it."

Izzy giggled and Jace grinned, "See I told you. He was with someone." His baby sister practically sang.

Jace sat down on the other side of the bed and waggles his eyebrows, "So, who's the lucky bastard?"

The older Lightwood refused to say anything, "No one. I wasn't with anyone." He felt a strange sensation on his lips and frowned, dragging his teeth across them.

Izzy gasped and giggled, "By the Angel, you were with a Warlock!"

Jace made a choking sound, "What?"

Alec used the mundane's 5th amendment at that moment. Izzy grinned wider at his silence, "Did you see how his lips shimmered?" Have nodded, "Well, only a Warlock could do something like that." His sister grinned at her newfound sense of genius.

Jace's eyes gleamed with mischief, "Okay, that narrows it down. So, a Warlock. And a guy Warlock at that."

It was Alec's turn to make a choking sound, "Wh-what?!?!"

Jace simply waved him off like announcing that you know your best friend is a closet gay is something that he normally does, "Oh I've known for ages. Now...who could it be?" He looked at Izzy and Izzy at him, both if them with the same thoughtful look on their faces.

Izzy gasped, "Bane! Magnus Bane!"

Jace grinned, "Yeah. He did show special interest in Alec here."

Alec groaned and hid under the blanket. He was going to kill the glittery Warlock. Well, probably kiss him first and then kill him. He didn't listen to the rest of Izzy and Jace's conversation as he was too busy imagining just exactly how he was going to punish his lover the next time he saw him. Which he hoped, would be very, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how the chapter is called, "Alec hits on Jace"... Yeah I meant it literally.


	4. Kiss and make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon speaks Russian again  
> (Not as much as last time, but still)

Raphael was sitting in the main room, brooding when he heard the front door open. He frowned, who was coming back this late? It was almost sun up, they were cutting it close.

Raphael’s thoughts were interrupted by a scent he knew all too well, Simon. His eyes flashed with anger and he bolted off the couch. Only to be shoved roughly back down.

Both boys bared their fangs, Raphael from a slightly compromising position, and Simon from looming down over him. Raphael’s eyes were filled with anger, but not hate like Simon expected. Simon’s eyes were filled with pain, not defiance like Raphael expected.

Raphael crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, hissing, “Por qué has vuelto en ciernes? Te dije que se mantenga alejado...” (Why have you come back fledgling? I told you to stay away...)

Simon growled, “Speak english damnit.” He refused to admit what Raph’s spanish did to him.

Raphael’s eyes flashed as he roared, “Why have you come back!”

Simon ground his teeth and spat back, “Because I have every right to!”

The older vampire was up in a flash, making them nose-to-nose, “You revoked that right when you betrayed us.” He hissed.

Simon shook with anger, “Damnit Rafael'! YA ne predam tebya! YA tak ustal ot vas thingking vse o vas! Yest' i drugiye lyudi v mire tozhe , vy znayete!” (Damnit Raphael! I didn't betray you! I'm so sick of you thinking everything is about you! There are other people in the world too, you know!)

Raphael shook his head, “I don’t speak Russian, traitor.”

Simon looked like he was going to punch Raphael, then he deflated, his shoulders slumped and his face fell. Raphael imagined he could hear the younger’s heart breaking. It was suddenly hard for the older to swallow. 

Simon nodded slowly, “I see coming back was a mistake. I’m sorry, I’ll leave.” He turned and shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket, walking towards the door.

Raphael swore under his breath and grabbed his arm, “Simon…”

Simon froze at the tenderness in his friend’s voice, “Yes?”

Raphael turned him to face him and swallowed hard, “I understand why you did it. I just…”

Simon nodded, “Wish it hadn’t of happened.” He finished for the other.

Raphael nodded and looked at Simon, “I want you to stay.”

Simon simply stared at him, shocked, “You do?”

Raphael nodded, “I’ll talk to the others…Convince them we need you. Because Dios…I need you Simon.”

Simon gave him a smile, he couldn’t help it. Raphael looked so vulnerable in that moment until Simon smiled. Then, relief flooded his features.  
Simon hesitated, Raphael could see it in his eyes that something was eating away at him, “What is it Simon?”

The younger boy gave him a look and shook his head, “I can’t…”

Luckily, Raphael was very good at reading people so he had an idea of what was bothering the younger boy. He could see it in the way his hands would clench and unclench, the way they would raise slightly only to be quickly pulled back down. The way Simon leaned into his touch. 

Raphael nodded and smiled knowingly, “You can. But, so can I.” He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist.

The fledgling sighed and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Raph’s. Both boys relaxed as Simon draped his arms around the older boy’s shoulders. Raphael took one hand from Simon’s waist and tipped Simon’s head up so he could see his eyes. Simon looked very vulnerable, Raphael needed to fix that. 

He leaned forward and brushed his lips across Simon’s. Simon sighed in response and that was all Raph needed. He crushed their lips together and kissed the taller boy. Neither one noticed the group of vampires standing in the doorway, exchanging money.


	5. Choose your blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based on: Choose your blade by House of Heroes
> 
> I wrote this for Child_of_Darkness69  
> Thank you for reading and commenting on my story!

~Choose your blade, we shall dance in the blood and the rain~

Simon and Raphael stared each other down. It was a lost cause, anyone could see that. Where Raphael had the whole clan to stand with him, Simon was alone. Still, they held their ground, fangs bared, a silent conversation passed between their eyes.

~I grow sick of your whispered betrayals~

Raphael couldn’t take it anymore. He let out a roar and pinned Simon to the wall behind him, cracking the plaster as it rained white powder on the both of them. Simon never wavered, he stood tall, eyes glaring down at the older man. Raphael had refused to let him talk, to tell his side of the story, called him a traitor. So here they stand, on a battlefield.

~Go where the dead go, tu estas muerto~

The older boy wanted to rip his throat out. He wanted to tear him apart limb by limb. He wanted to kiss away the pained look in the beautiful boy's eyes. He wanted to hold him close and not let anyone hurt him. He wanted to apologize.

~Choose your blade, I won't be held as a prisoner of shame~

Raphael shooed the others away with a simple look. Then, he turned his gaze back to Simon, still captive against the wall. They stared each other down until Raphael felt his anger deflate, until he laid his head on Simon's chest and clung to him.

~I grow sick of your lies and your games~

Simon froze, then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Raphael let out a breath and looked up at Simon, "Why did you do it?" Simon had no answer, none that were good enough so he simply looked away.

~Get thee behind me, you shall not bind me~

Raphael nodded and hugged Simon tight, "If...If I had been in your position, I would have done the same thing." Simon looked at him wearily, "I'm so, so sorry Raph." Raphael wiped away the stray tear from the younger boy's cheek, "Dios Simon. Just promise me that you'll never lie to me again." Simon nodded and they stayed like that for a while. Just in each other's arms.


End file.
